Happy Easter!
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Luka wakes up Miku and reminds her that Wolf and his old friend Mina is going to come over for Easter. Mina and Luka become good friends and Miku gets jealous. of course she doesn't want to admit it and Luka who notices her lover ignoring her wonders what she's done to make her upset. Mina and Wolf sets them up so they can make up. I suck and summary's XD just read dang it! YURI!


"Hey, wake up sleepy head." a soft voice called out waking Miku from her sleep. she tiredly opened her eyes to be met with two (In Miku's opinion) beautiful eyes who looked over her in bed. "It's time to wake up. don't want to miss Easter by sleeping away the day.

"Easter?" the teal diva muttered drowsily and her girlfriend Luka giggled.

"Yes, Happy Easter. have you forgotten about it already? the twins have been talking about it the last few days. Wolf is coming remember?" at this Miku groaned as she sat up in bed.

"Don't remind me." chuckling the pinkette gave her a chaste good morning kiss.

"It's alright, I heard he's going to take a friend with him this time. a girl named Minato if I'm not mistaken." Miku huffed.

"He's finally got a girlfriend?" Luka laughed but shook her head.

"No, Miki wouldn't allow that. she's a old friend he hasn't seen in a while who's apparently moved in pretty close to his house." teal dazed eyes looked on the wall in front of her.

"He's bringing her here?"

"Yep, they'll be here in a hour or so. now get up and change, don't want to be in your pajamas when our new friends arrive. sure I think it's very cute but you'd look even cuter in one of your outfits." she smirked and kissed the tealette's forehead as she blushed. "I need to go and get the twins up, love you." she then walked away, and Miku got up from bed.

she decided to wear her normal scene clothes and had a little argument with her tie as she walked down the stairs. when she was down everyone was excited about Minato coming over.

"What kind of person do you think she'll be?" Meiko asked and the group shrugged.

"Don't know, but if she's friends with Wolf she must be fun. since Wolf's fun." Rin and Len said in sync and they continued like that for a while until someone knocked on the door. "That must be them." they went to open the door and when opened a shining black haired boy stood in the doorway, having a stupid grin on his face.

"Yo! I bet you guys have been waiting to meet my friend right?" they all nodded. "Well she's right behind me though.." he turned and no one was there. "She seems to have gone somewhere." he said with a childish grin.

"That grin of yours is a little bit to suspicious Wolf. where is she?" Miku said and he turned his expression into a fake frown.

"What grin?"

"Now you're just fake frowning." he smiled again.

"What frown?" now he was just irritating her.

"Look Wolf-" however she cut off when a arm was laid over her shoulders, the same happened to Luka.

"Yo." a startled gasp was heard from both girls making the other Vocaloids startled as well. Looking aside they saw a blue haired girl, who had quite the smile on her face. Wolf started laughing and she giggled as she went up to him and they shared a high five.

"Those faces are priceless. you got em good." now they could see her whole body figure. she had blue pants, a blue sleeveless shirt, pretty blue shoes and blue finger less gloves. she seemed to like blue a lot. she even had blue ear rings and a blue long coat. her hair was blue as well and it reached down to her shoulders. a little like Rin's, just a inch longer.

"Thanks." she then turned to the Vocaloids who then could see her golden brown eyes.

"Alright, enough of that, Vocaloids, this is Minato, though she'd prefer it if you called her Mina-chan as I do." she gave off a quick wave.

"Hello, sorry for startling you, but when Wolf suggested it it was just to tempting to decline." they all blinked in confusion until Wolf patted her shoulder.

"It's fine, well you probably know them already since you watch them but I'll introduce them anyway. the one holding the ice cream is Kaito, the one eating a egg plant for breakfast is Gakupo, the two who look like each other are the twins Rin and Len, the woman with the beer is Meiko, the long haired blond is Lily, the two love birds over there are Ling and Tiany, newest couple, and then we have a few more but they're out.." he walked up to Luka and Miku and placed a arm around both of their shoulders.

"And then we have my two favorite girls Miku and Luka. and a fair warning Miku might look innocent and cute but watch out when she have a leek near. and when I say this stuff she usually-" he cut off and ducked as a leek was swung towards his head. "Try to hit me with one. but just run and watch out for flying ones and you should be fine after a while." he then sprinted away and ducked away from another one flying at him."But sometimes Luka saves you, especially when inside."

The pinkette hugged the tealette around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Miku, calm down. besides he's right, you are cute." Miku blushed and huffed.

"Fine, what are you doing here exactly?" Wolf grinned.

"Well first off, I'm here to introduce Mina-chan, our second objective is to get you out to the park. Miki is already there with Erak. we're going Egg hunting, and after that we hoped Luka could make some tuna and tator tots, it's Mina-chan's favorite food. and since it's tuna in it I just thought the tuna lover could make it when we come back from the park."

"Yeah sure, I don't have a problem to make something with tuna in it. Besides I like that dish to." Luka put on a pleasant smile and Mina smiled as well.

"Well then, I think we're going to be great friends then."

"Indeed." they then followed the two to the park.

"Wolf, aren't we a little old for Easter hunting?" he shrugged and laughed.

"The others doesn't seem to think so. aw~ look at that, Luka and Mina are already friends. oh and I need to go and tell the twins that they can jump hug her. she loves hugs." he dashed over to the two blonds and whispered the information to them. they grinned devilishly and looked over to the new girl. they then started running and hugged her so she fell over. letting out a surprise gasp she looked on the twins.

"Wolf said you liked hugs so~" Rin said and cuddled with her shoulder. Mina looked over to the boy who looked innocently to the side.

"Well, he's right, I do like hugs." she said with a smile and hugged the two twins back who giggled and after a few seconds got off her. Luka reached her a helping hand which she gladly took.

"They always do that. sorry." but the blue head shook her head with a smile.

"No need for that. It's nice getting hugged so I'm fine." the two of them continued to talk a bit and Wolf noticed Miku looking over.

"No need to be jealous Miku dear. you know Luka only have eyes for you, they're just bonding as friends. of course that's how everyone starts out but Mina-chan isn't the sort of person to steal someone else's love. especially one of her friend's lover." the tealette looked away from them and on him with a light blush.

"I'm not jealous, why would you even-"

"Because since we started walking Luka have been talking to Mina and you have been watching their every move. I'm a good watcher dear." Miku blushed even more but peeked over on them again. Wolf sighed and took her hand. "Come on now, it's Easter no time to be gloomy over nothing. you know Luka would never betray you and I know Mina-chan would never dream of hurting you by taking her. now let's go and see what Tianyi and Ling is talking about."

he dragged her over and she stumbled at first but just sighed and followed Wolf. Now Luka saw this and stopped mid way for a second. why did Miku look like that? she had the mixed faced of sadness and hesitation. whatever reason the tealette had for looking like that she didn't like it.

"Luka? are you okay?" Mina asked and she shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm fine.. It's just I've never seen Miku walk with Wolf like that before. usually she'd hit him or something." the girl looked over and noticed this as well.

"Hm.. she seems sad about something. why don't you ask her about what when we get to the park?" Luka only nodded and looked on her teal lover in slight worry.

* * *

when they finally arrived at the park a red haired girl and a sheriff dog came running towards them.

"Wolf-senpai!" he grinned and gladly caught Miki as she hugged him.

"Hi Miki, so you ready for some egg hunting? why don't you take Miku-Nee and look for some of them? I need to go and talk to Mina-chan so be a good girl." Wolf said and Miki nodded as she went to the tealette and started talking happily with her. he sighed and walked over to his friend. "Sorry, Luka, can I steal her for a minute? why don't you go with the twins and look for some eggs?" hearing what he said the twins took the pinkette's arms and dragged her away with small grins.

"So, you notice too?" the blue haired woman asked and the boy nodded.

"Yep, seems like Miku's gotten a bit jealous. of course she refuses to admit it."

"Yeah, I guessed it was something like that. well what'll we do now. she will obviously avoid Luka for a little while. and she doesn't know why Miku's upset." Wolf went into deep thinking for a while before he lightened up.

"I got it, why not set them up to cook dinner together? surely they will start talking and we all know how much they usually screw things up then. that's bound to make both of them get on with stuff." Mina was silent for a while until smiling.

"That's not a bad idea. for now let's just have some fun. but.. wait.. is that someone you know?" she pointed towards Miki and Miku who now were up against a pretty big dude who looked very menacing.

"Crap, that's Mitsu, he's always given me problems when I was younger. even now he's pestering me. and everyone around me as well. those two are in trouble." he looked for Mina but she had gone as fast as he heard _giving problems_.

"Hey, you're with Wolf right?" Miki squealed and hid behind Miku. she herself wasn't really sure about this guy. he looked a lot stronger then her. "Wanna-" however he was cut mid sentence when he fell forward by a kick from behind. "W-Who the hell?!" he turned his head and felt as though he was stabbed with a thousand knifes. Mina was behind him, arms crossed and if her eyes could kill he would be stone dead.

"You were saying?" she asked, voice dark and teeth spitting venom. he gulped and got up on his feet.

"Oh~ would not want to be you right now." Wolf said as he walked up to Miki who threw herself at him, sobbing a bit. "She becomes unstoppable in these situations. don't bully her friends unless you wanna get a hit or two." Mitsu almost instantly dashed away and Mina watched him for a sec before returning her gaze to them.

"You guys okay?"

"I think Miki's just fine and Miku here is just.. ehm.. well I don't know but I think she's fine." Miku sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. thanks Mina-chan." the blue girl smiled.

"No probs, now let's see. oh, hey Miki, I think there's a egg under that bush, wanna see?" the red head looked up from her sobbing as Mina pulled out a colorful Easter egg out from underneath a bush. "Here, there's candy in it, now stop sobbing and put on a smile will ya?" Miki smiled and took a piece of candy from the egg. "There ya go, now let's see if we find some more kay? come on Miku." they continued their egg hunt and in the end pretty much everyone had found one.

"There we go. now we all have candy and we have one last surprise for you but it'll have to wait until after dinner. now let's go home." on the way home Mina talked to everyone else to pretty much make friends with everybody. Luka tried to reach Miku however the tealette seemed to busy with talking to Miki. but Luka had the feeling she was ignoring her on purpose.

"Alright! time to make dinner. Miku, why don't you help Luka with making dinner and make something with leeks? the rest of us are going to go color some eggs me and Mina brought." he gave Miku a insuring glance and she knew she and Luka had just been set up. but she couldn't say no so she agreed and walked to the kitchen with the pinkette.

after taking out the ingredients the two fell under silence. which was rather rare for them. Luka peeked over at Miku who wasn't looking at her at all. biting her lip she felt like it was her fault in some way. but she couldn't remember what she's done to make her angry.

"M-Miku? Have I done something wrong?" she finally dare ask and Miku stopped in her actions for a second.

"No." came a stern answer, making the pinkette even more worried about what she's done.

"T-Then why have you been ignoring me?" she couldn't help but slip some worry into her question. Miku noticed this and stopped what she was doing once again.

"I haven't.. I've been busy talking to Miki. and you've been busy talking to Mina-chan so we've both been to busy to notice each other that's all." however she was lying, that much was clear.

"Mina? is that why you're angry with me? did you get jealous or something?" the tealette twitched.

"No.." Luka sighed and laid down the kitchen tools. "I didn't get jealous okay?"

"Miku it's fine, I can understand if you got jealous I would have probably acted the same way. but why didn't you just tell me?" Miku stayed silent while she slowly stopped moving.

"I didn't want to admit it because I wouldn't want to be someone who gets jealous the first thing when a new friend gets close. cause I should already know..." though she trailed off and Luka smiled. she walked up to her teal lover and took her hand while she kissed her forehead.

"You should already know I love you and that won't change just because Wolf took one of his friends along for Easter. I talked to her a lot yes, but she's just a friend. and not a bad one at that." Miku nodded and sighed.

"I know, it's not her fault, just me getting easily jealous that's all." Luka turned the tealette to her and put one hand around her waist while the other tilted her chin up a bit.

"It's alright, I would probably have acted the same way. besides I did the last time Wolf took someone with him that you got to be good friends with right? getting jealous is part of a relationship you know. but I would never leave you okay?" their lips was inches apart as she said this and Miku smiled.

"Yeah I know.." a tender kiss followed her words and on the side lines Wolf and Mina shared another high five when their plan had worked.

"But really, do you do this often? the peeking thing?" he chuckled and shrugged.

"Maybe, and I may have also caused some heated moments between them. though I have never watched them do it I promise... okay maybe once but I didn't do it on purpose, I accidently came across them and just looked for a few seconds. but not for anything perverted just me being happy they had fun.. now why are you staring on me like that?" she blinked and sighed.

"Yep, I'm older then you but you're still more perverted then me." he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, ehm.. let's go back to the others shall we? they've started making dinner again anyway and they're talking to each other, how good, let's go!" he then ran off and Mina just sighed once again. when they continued cooking they talked like usual. they did mess up once or twice, one mess up being accidently throwing something on the other who turned with a frown and her lover just smiled awkwardly.

but over all the dinner got ready and everyone gathered by the table, talking happily to each other and Luka was talking to Mina again. Miku saw this but only smiled and talked to Miki who just gave her some of her leek.

"HOLY FLYING LEEK ON A TUNA! Is it that late already!? crap!" Wolf shot up from the table, practicably pulled Mina out of her seat and ran outside. all the Vocaloids grew silent looking quite confused and surprised. after a few minutes they were back, panting slightly. "G-Get out... here.." Wolf panted and they all got up on their feet and walked outside. it was all dark but suddenly it lit up with fireworks in the sky, making it clearer and in the front yard was a bunch of people.

"Happy Easter!" they all shouted at once and everyone gaped at the scene before them. Wolf came out leaning on Miku for support while he was still panting.

"S-huff-uprise!" they all looked on the two panting figures.

"Wolf.. Mina.. what?" they managed to straighten out and smiled childishly.

"Well, I said we had one last surprise after dinner right? well this is it. I've heard how you've lived out Easter before and couldn't resist the thought of making you live through a Easter that you'll never forget. all the people here are fans of yours that don't have the happiness of living out Easter because they don't have the money. Me and Mina invited them to meet you guys since I don't think they even have money to go to your concerts. though they're hardcore fans and wanted to wish you guys a Happy Easter."

The stars were shot into silence. but suddenly Rin and Len tugged on Miku's sleeve.

"What is it?" they whispered something to her and she thought for a while. then she smiled and nodded. they grinned and spread whatever they had said to Miku to everyone else, including Wolf and Mina.

"Well that sound like a splendid idea! I'll get stuff." he and Mina ran inside and came out with some equipment. setting up he threw a mike to Miku.

"Alright you guys. since we heard non of you have come to our concerts before we're giving you one right here, take it as a Happy Easter present from us." they all cheered and the music started. the night went on and finally Mina tapped Wolf's shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for inviting me over for Easter. I think this is better than just sitting by a table and celebrate some dead dude. this is a lot more fun, even though it doesn't really have anything to do with the holiday." he grinned and shrugged.

"That's what's fun with my stories. almost nothing makes sense! high five!" ~\(^-^)/\(^-^)/~

**Me: And it's finally done :D My Easter thingmagig!**

**Miku: pretty good Wolf, I have to say.**

**Me: Here I'm introducing Mina-chan, one of my new readers/friends here on fanfiction :D she'll from now on be in some of my one shots! her name here on Fanfiction being MinatoTheMessiah. I haven't read her stories yet but I bet they're good so go check her out XD and I hope I got your character right :D**

**Luka: A new friend! I'm happy :3**

**Miku: yep, another one who's a bit like Wolf. great.. but I like her though.**

**Me: woot! Mina-chan is popular :D anywho! yes I said anywho on purpose! I hope you liked this if not! well I'm sorry I disappointed you T.T and yes I'm very hyped cause I'm almost done with my updates for both my on going stories and I'm probably going to update them this weekend XD I'm also hypped because having a energy drink when you're tired is such a boost! but now I can't calm down dang it XD**

**Miku: review with thoughts, ideas, requests ect. it helps out. and yes Wolf's still taking requests so if you want something special then tell her and she'll see what she can do.**

**Luka: see you next time everyone :3**


End file.
